


Epiphany

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Epiphany

Severus swore he'd never forgive Lupin. For nearly killing him. For being _their_ friend. 

When Lupin came back to Hogwarts to teach, he tried to convince Severus there were no hard feelings. Perhaps even some pleasant ones.

Severus had almost fallen for the kind words. Then Black got into the castle. 

After Severus killed Dumbledore, he knew _he_ was the one that would never be forgiven. Not by Minerva or any of his other colleagues. Certainly not by Lupin. 

When he awoke in the Infirmary, Severus heard a familiar voice murmuring, "…don't leave…love…always."

Maybe forever was too long.


End file.
